Ton corps, ton âme, ton sang
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'école. Un vampire et un humain. Les soirées à jouer au shogi rythmaient leur quotidien, jusqu'à ce qu'un incident force Akashi à quitter Kyoto. Quand reviendra-tu, Seijuro ?


**Hello !**

 **Je reviens avec un long OS, un crossover, le tout premier que j'ai écris.**

 **J'ai moi-même fait la correction donc je pense qu'il reste des fautes.**

 **Je n'ai aucun droit sur ces personnages, ils appartiennent à Rejet et Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis combien de temps je te connais ? Depuis combien de temps je rêve de toi ? De ta peau, de ton odeur, de ton cou si délicieux ?

Enfin, te voilà pour moi...

… _Seijuro._

* * *

À l'unisson, toute la classe s'était levée quand le proviseur était entré. Derrière lui se tenait un garçon, loin d'être des plus grands. Il était même petit. Pourtant, son aura étrange compensait ses quelques centimètres de moins. Il portait à la perfection l'uniforme de l'école, sa cravate impeccablement nouée, son pantalon qui le moulait, les manches de sa veste qui laissait un peu voir ses poignets blanc.

Il avait un visage adorable, ovale, une toute petite bouche avec de belles lèvres rosées. Ses cheveux oscillaient entre rouge et framboise, mais une framboise bien mure dans laquelle on veut mordre et goûter le jus sucré. Ses mèches tombaient sur son front et cachaient un peu ses yeux, mais je les voyais rouges et ses pupilles étaient fendues.

-Présentes-toi, lui ordonna le proviseur.

Mais le garçon ne dit rien. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'ouvre enfin sa bouche délicate.

-Je suis Akashi Seijuro, on ne me donne pas d'ordre, je parle quand je le souhaite.

Toute la classe sursauta mais le professeur et le proviseur ne dirent rien, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce comportement de la part du petit nouveau.

Puis, Akashi s'était rendu à un bureau au hasard et avant prit place sans que personne ne lui dise rien. Il se retrouva à côté de moi. Il sortit ses affaires de maths et, en silence, recopia l'énoncé écrite au tableau. Le proviseur sortit de la classe et notre professeur repris son cours. Mais les bavardage allaient bon train, c'était le chaos.

J'étais intrigué par ce garçon. Il était loin d'être comme les autres. Il sentait terriblement bon, je le sentais depuis ma place. Une odeur sucrée, douce, délicieuse.

Sentant que le l'observait, il se tourna vers moi et son regard supérieur me surpris dans ma contemplation. Dans ses yeux dansaient des braises en fusion, je les voyais presque voler. Ce ballet était si hypnotisant que je ne pus m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que je remarque ses joues toute rouges quand il tourna la tête pour fixer le tableau. Tout son corps se raidi. Il devait me prendre pour un psychopathe. Ce qui, ma fois, n'est pas loin de la réalité quand je vois une créature comme lui.

 _Je te découvrirai._

* * *

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, j'appris qu'il avait un an de moins que nous tous. Il n'avait que dix ans. Cela le rendait encore plus attirant. Il était innocent. Cette innocence se voyait dans son regard quand il me surprenait à le fixer. Il était si mignon que je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Je cherchais par tous les moyens à approcher cette personne mystérieuse. Plus je le regardais, moins je le comprenais. Il y avait en lui trop de parts d'ombre. Pourquoi était-il toujours seul ? Que faisait-il à la fin des cours, dans la dernière salle du dernier étage, du côté qui donnait sur les cerisiers ? Pourquoi avait-il un chauffeur pour lui ? À part son nom et son âge, je ne savais rien de lui.

C'était mon _petit mystère_.

Plus tard, en l'observant chaque soir sortir tard de l'école, je l'ai vu ranger en vitesse dans son sac un tout petit plateau de shogi de voyage. C'était cela qu'il faisait le soir ? Il jouait au shogi ?

C'était un jeu que je n'avais encore jamais éssayer. En rentrant ce soir là, je me suis précipité dans la bibliothèque et j'ai lu tous les ouvrages sur le shogi. En une nuit, je savais y joueur.

Mes frères me regardaient m'exercer et mettre du cœur à la tâche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ayato ? Demanda Raito.

-J'apprends le shogi.

Raito et Kanato se mirent autour de moi et me regardèrent. Ils observaient attentivement jusqu'à ce que Raito en ait marre, il trouvait cela ennuyeux et décida de partir jouer dans le jardin. En pleine nuit, c'était toujours plus drôle d'après lui.

Alors que je travaillait déjà depuis trois heures ma mère, Cordelia, entra dans la bibliothèque.

-Tu ne fais pas tes devoirs ? Me demandât-elle.

-J'apprends le shogi, mère. C'est un jeu très intellectuel.

-Et pourquoi l'apprends-tu ?

Je fixai sa mère. Je devais trouver une bonne raison de jouer au lieu de faire mes devoirs. Qu'est ce que le shogi avait de plus sinon qu'il était pour les petits intellos ?

-C'est un jeu de stratèges.

-Ça, je le sais bien. Tu me prends pour une ignorante ?

Sa voix devenaient aigre, colérique.

-Non, mère.

-Tu te moques de moi, Ayato ?

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de moi et me gifla.

-Va faire tes devoirs !

Docilement, je descendit de mon fauteuil, rangeai le plateau que j'avais trouvé et sortit pour me rendre dans ma chambre.

-Tu es un bon garçon, me dit-elle alors.

Ma joue me brûlait encore et je sentais une grande haine monter en moi. Je la déteste ! Je la déteste !

Le lendemain, à la fin des cours, je suivit Akashi qui grimpait au dernier étage pour travailler tout seul. Il installa son plateau, ses pièces, je regardais ses mains blanches et fines installer soigneusement chaque pièces. Puis il s'assit sur une chaise et observa le jeu avant de faire son premier mouvement.

J'entrai dans la classe et il sursauta avant de se reculer le plus possible dans sa chaise avec un regard un peu angoissé. Je lui faisais donc peur.

-Je peux jouer avec toi ? Dis-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Il me jaugea avant, sans doute de comprendre que je n'étais pas une menace. D'un petit geste, il m'invita à m'asseoir devant lui. Je regardai attentivement son premier mouvement et tentai de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu faire.

Pensant que je comprenais sa stratégie, je commençai à jouer. En une quinzaine de mouvements, j'étais pris en tenaille par le petit génie.

-Tu n'es pas très doué, m'annonçât-il à la fin de la partie.

-Je n'ai appris à y jouer que récemment.

-Ça se voit.

J'aimerai dévorer son air prétentieux, mais il était trop mignon pour ça.

 _Je te vaincrai._

* * *

Après ce soir là, nous nous retrouvions souvent dans cette classe pour jouer ensemble, Akashi m'aidait et je progressais très vite pour son plus étonnement. Le rouge n'avait plus du tout peur de moi et nous étions ce que l'on peu appeler des amis.

Un jour, nous étions tellement pris dans notre jeu que nous n'avions pas remarqué que le concierge allait fermer la grille de l'école. C'est Akashi qui s'en rendit compte et rangea à toute vitesse le plateau. Nous courions comme des fous pour ne pas se retrouver coincés. Le concierge nous aperçus et nous pûmes sortir à temps.

-C'était moins une... soufflais-je.

-Oui.

Il regarda sa montre et souffla de soulagement.

-Je ne suis pas en retard.

-Tu dois rentrer à une heure précise.

-Oui.

-Il te reste combien de temps encore ?

-Au moins une heure. On aurai le temps de finir cette partie. On pourrait aller chez toi ? Tu n'habite pas loin, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me raidi. C'était un très mauvaise idée. Mais si je lui disais non, connaissant sa curiosité, il allait me poser des centaines de centaines de questions sur moi et la raison pour laquelle je refuse qu'il vienne à la maison. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il me prenne ensuite pour un gosse de riche après avoir vu la demeure, c'est plus les habitants qui posent problèmes.

-Alors ?

-D-d'accord.

Il me sourit et nous nous rendons vers chez moi. Je l'observais tout le long du chemin, il semblait heureux d'enfin rencontrer ma famille. C'était dans ce genre de moments que je me rendais le plus compte de notre différence d'âge. Il était encore dans l'enfance comparé à moi.

-Tu as des frères ? Me demandât-il.

-Oui. Deux. Raito et Kanato, nous sommes des triplés. Mais Kanato ne me ressemble pas.

-Tes parents seront là.

-Pas mon père.

Il se tût, nous arrivions. Le manoir était devant nous. Une énorme bâtisse où les roses grimpaient sur les murs et recouvraient chaque espace d'herbe de la cour intérieure. Les murs étaient en pierre foncés et percés d'énormes fenêtres. Il y avait au moins cinq bâtiments distincts.

-C'est grand !

-Oui.

-Moi aussi je vis dans un manoir, mais il est moins anciens et plus petit.

J'étais peut-être un peu rassuré qu'il soit aussi un gosse de riche, bien que, en le regardant, lui et ses manières, je m'en étais douté.

-Allez, viens, on va aller dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquille pour jouer.

-Je ne rencontre pas ta famille ?

-Non. Pas la peine.

Mieux valait pour lui qu'ils ne sachent jamais que Seijuro était venu. Je devais le cacher, le protéger, il est mien.

Nous entrons dans le manoir qui me sert de maison. Ici, tout est éclairé par la lumière chaleureuse des bougies et des rares lampes des plafonds. L'ambiance n'est pas froide, les meubles anciens comblent les vides et les tapisseries cachent les murs de pierres. Juste devant nous se trouvait l'escalier qui mènait aux étages et à ma chambre.

J'attrapai le poignet de Seijuro et le forçai à vite avancer. Je le savais, il n'était pas en sécurité. Tant qu'il n'était pas dans ma chambre, tout pouvait lui arriver. Je courrai presque, mes pas claquaient sur le marbre des escaliers tout comme ceux d'Akashi.

-Ayato ? Susurra une voix venant du bas.

Mon corps se figea. C'était Cordelia. Akashi se retourna avant moi et fixa ma mère. Je tenais toujours son poignet, je le serrai si fort que je devais lui faire mal mais il ne dit rien.

-Qui est-ce, Ayato ?

Elle monta quelques marches et nous toisât. Nous étions pas beaucoup plus haut qu'elle.

-C'est un ami.

-Oh. Je vois.

Un sourire étrange naquit sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je voyais Seijuro trembler très légèrement. Je ne savais pas, en cet instant, ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi, de ma famille.

-Tu nous as donc apporté le dîner...

Seijuro tourna vers moi un regard angoissé. Il avait peur, il ne comprenait pas. Moi aussi j'avais peur, j'étais terrifié. Ma mère ne devait surtout pas le toucher.

-N-non. Nous voulons juste aller jouer. Je n'ai rien apporté pour ce soir. Mais demande à Raito je suis sur que...

-Allons Ayato, je ne peux pas laisser partir une si bonne odeur ? Je la sens d'ici.

Seijuro continuai de me fixer. Je le savais, il m'implorait de faire quelques chose, de m'interposer, de le sauver. Il avait compris qu'il était en danger. Qu'il pourrait même y perdre la vie.

-Seijuro n'est là que pour venir jouer.

-Tu compte donc t'occuper de lui seul ? Sans même le partager avec ta famille ?

Cordelia monta encore de quelques marches, elle était trop proche de Seijuro, en tendant le bras, elle pouvait le toucher. Mais j'avais bien trop peur pour bouger. Je risquais énormément si jamais j'osais m'opposer à ma mère. La dernière fois que je l'avais fait, elle m'avait noyé dans le lac près de la maison. Je ne savais pas nager à l'époque et je ne pouvais plus respirer. Elle avait voulu me punir. J'ai failli mourir.

-Je ne vais rien lui faire. C'est mon ami.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'ami, Ayato, tu as ta famille. Mais si cela te fais trop de peine, je veux bien me charger de lui avec tes frères. Seijuro-kun, n'est ce pas ?

Elle monta encore et saisi l'autre poignet de Seijuro qui continuai à me regarder. Son regard était de plus en plus affolé. Je voyais ses yeux de plus en plus humides, il se retenait de pleurer.

Ma mère sourit et ses dents pointues se dévoilèrent. Akashi la regarda et sembla comprendre qui elle était, qui nous étions, qui moi-même j'étais.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de son poignet, je tirai violemment Seijuro vers moi et me mit à courir, l'entraînant à ma suite. Cordelia resta sur les escaliers, un sourire fou aux les lèvres.

À l'étage, j'entraînai Akashi vers une autre aile du manoir et descendit ensuite au rez-de chaussée pour qu'il puisse filer en douce.

Et ne jamais revenir.

-Vas-t-en Seijuro, tout de suite !

Il ne se fit pas prier et courra jusqu'au portail, il serrait fort contre lui son sac et le plateau de shogi.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je pleurais.

 _Ne pars pas._

* * *

Jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Seijuro m'ignora. Il était toujours apeuré quand je venais vers lui. Il disparaissais le soir et ne restait plus jouer. Son chauffeur l'embarquait et je ne le voyais plus.

Trois jours avant la fin des cours, il se posta devant mon bureau alors que je rangeai mes affaires.

-Je m'en vais, dit-il. Je vais au collège à Tokyo.

Et c'était tout, il parti et je ne le revis plus durant les derniers jours. Ce qu'il s'était passé me rongeait de l'intérieur, j'en gardait un goût amer, un goût de défaite.

Mais je ne perdais pas espoir, je voulais Seijuro pour moi et je l'aurai. Durant toutes ces années de collège, je le suivait en cachette. Je le voyais, de loin, vivre, sourire et grandir. Il devenait un magnifique jeune homme. Il était heureux, rayonnant, le contraire absolu de moi qui ne vivait que dans l'espoir de voir ma mère mourir.

J'ai cultivé cette haine pour elle. À chaque coup qu'elle portait sur moi, elle signait un peu plus son arrêt de mort. Même mes frangins étaient d'accord sur ce fait. Elle devait payer.

L'éloignement avec Seijuro faisait naître en moi un plus grand désir encore envers lui. Il riait avec d'autres que moi, souriait tendrement à d'autres, d'autres qui n'était pas moi.

Seijuro devrait m'appartenir. J'ai fait tellement d'efforts pour qu'il m'accepte, tout ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Je le regardais de loin mais son odeur si délicieuse me parvenait tout de même, formant en moi un vide insupportable.

Je rêvais de lui, je voulais le toucher, le sentir, passer mes mains sur tout son corps et absorber toute son âme.

Le pire pour moi était de le voir souffrir de loin, voir ses larmes quand ses amis lui faisaient du mal. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien du tout. Mes épaules ne pouvaient pas le soutenir, mes mains ne pouvaient pas caresser ses joues, ma langue ne pouvait pas recueillir ses larmes.

Il était trop loin de moi, mon petit mystère.

 _Reviens._

* * *

J'entrai au lycée à Kyoto. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas réessayer de voir Seijuro. Il me manquait, mais j'avais une chose plus importante à faire et il me fallait la planifier soigneusement.

Mais maintenant que ceci était fait, j'allais pouvoir parallèlement le chercher. Il devait être au lycée lui aussi maintenant, à moins qu'il ait sauté encore des classes.

Je traînait devant le panneau des clubs du lycée. Il y en avait pleins, Rakuzan était réputés pour être le meilleur dans presque toutes les catégories. Je vis un club de shogi et je ne put empêcher une petit sourire triste de fendre mon visage. Je préférait le sport à l'intellect et je ne voulais pas remuer trop de souvenirs alors je me dirigeai plutôt vers le club de basket. C'était sans doute mon sport préféré.

Je me rendais vers le stand du club et vit, juste devant moi, une chevelure rouge, comme celle de Seijuro.

-Sei-...

Il se retourna et je croisai des yeux rouges. C'était bien lui. Il était exactement comme je l'avais laissé la dernière fois. Mais son regard était dur et froid devant moi. Il partit en direction des cerisiers dans la cour de Rakuzan, je le suivit et il ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher. Nous étions un peu éloigné des autres, au calme, seul quelques murmures au loin.

Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre alors que je restais debout devant lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Commençais-je.

-La question n'est pas là. Je vais où je veux. Toi par contre, tu as bien plus d'explication à me donner.

-Si tu voulais des précisions, tu n'avais cas me demander le lendemain ou sur le coup qu lieu de fuir comme un peureux !

-On me traite de repas, on dit qu'on va s'occuper de moi et je ne devrais pas m'éloigner ? Tu pourrais me bouffer, je ne devrais pas avoir peur ? C'est ça que tu es en train de me dire, Ayato ?

-Alors pourquoi être revenu ?

-Mon père m'a demandé de rentrer, c'est tout. Et puis, Rakuzan et le meilleur lycée du japon. Ne crois que je suis ici pour toi. C'est faux.

Je soufflai et m'asseyai à côté de lui, les genoux pliés devant moi et les mains croisées dessus.

-Je te fais peur ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu es.

Il était devenu tellement beau. Je ne pouvais cesser de le regarder, de l'admirer. Il était de nouveau là, mais encore plus inaccessible qu'avant, à moins que je ne trouve les bons mots ou les bons gestes pour qu'il reste avec moi.

-Tu veux la vérité ?

-Cela dépends. Que changera cette vérité ?

-Plus grand chose au point où on en est. Je pense que tu as déjà une idée derrière la tête.

-Oui.

Il me regarda à son tour. Les braises dans ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes, elles volaient avec tellement de vigueur, le ballet était plus impressionnant encore qu'avant.

-Tu as grandi, me murmurât-il.

-Toi aussi.

-As-tu progressé au shogi ?

-Je n'y ais pas joué après que tu sois parti.

-Il va falloir tout reprendre alors. C'est le genre de jeu où on oublie assez vite comment jouer si on ne s'entraîne pas.

-Apprends-moi.

-Dis-moi qui tu es.

Nos têtes s'étaient rapprochées. Je sentais presque son souffle. Il me faisait croire qu'il n'était pas là pour moi mais son regard, son corps en entier semblait dire le contraire. Je voyais bien ses lèvres qui frémissaient rien qu'en pensant toucher les miennes, je voyais ses yeux qui pétillaient, je voyais son sang passer plus vite qu'à la normale dans la veine de son cou qui ressortait légèrement sous sa peau blanche.

-Je suis un vampire.

Un sourire illuminât son visage.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Pas tellement. Tu m'as défendu, tu as dis ne pas vouloir me faire de mal. Je n'y connais rien en vampirisme mais j'imagine qu'il doit être dur de ne pas planter ses crocs dans un joli cou quand on en a l'occasion.

-Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer...

Ma main caressa sa joue et descendait vers son cou d'une douceur que je n'avais encore jamais sentit. Mes doigts s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux rouges. Depuis le temps que je voulais le toucher, cela me semblait être un rêve. Il était là, devant moi, je le touchais, il ne fuyait pas. Son odeur emplis mes narines, j'avais tellement envie de goûter son sang, de mordre sa peau blanche, qu'il ait ma marque sur lui et que j'ai son sang en moi.

Il ne dit absolument rien quand j'approchai mes lèvres de son cou, quand je humai sa peau, quand doucement, je plantai mes crocs. Je le senti toutefois sursauter légèrement. Ses mains agrippèrent ma veste et la serrèrent.

Son sang était fluide, il avait un délicieux goût de fer, mais aussi une teinte sucrée qui le rendait addictif. Peut-être n'aurai-je jamais dû commencé car maintenant il me serra très dur de ne pas vouloir y goûter à nouveau.

Je m'arrêtai à contre cœur et m'éloignai de ce fruit de la tentation. Seijuro porta une main à son cou et regarda le sang qui la ornait. Je lui tendit un mouchoir que j'avais dans mon sac et il s'essuya le cou.

-Désolé, peut-être que l'épaule ou le poignet aurai été plus discret.

-Ce n'est rien.

Il releva le plus possible le col de sa chemise pour cacher les marques de crocs qui, heureusement, n'étais pas très visibles.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

-Un peu, au début, mais après c'était plus... agréable qu'autres choses.

-Tu m'appartient maintenant. Personne d'autre ne peut te toucher.

Il me regarda un peu longuement avant d'acquiescer. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas se sentir dominé, qu'il adorait être au commande. Pourtant... il me souriait.

-Je t'appartient.

-Ton corps, ton âme, ton sang.

-Mon corps, mon âme, mon sang.

Je lui sourit avant d'embrasser son nez et de me lever, la sonnerie venait de retentir.

 _Tu m'appartient._

* * *

Nous nous dévorions des yeux durant les cours. Nos bureaux étaient au fond de la classe, côte à côte. Seijuro n'était pas vraiment attentif aux cours, il me regardait, regardait le prof, puis de nouveau me fixait avec un sourire.

J'avais attendu tellement d'années, j'en voulais plus de lui. Bien plus. Pas que son sang bien que celui-ci m'obsèdait complètement. Je voulais découvrir tout son corps. Chaque parcelle devait être marquées de mes crocs, de ma marque, je devais voir si son goût changeai selon les endroits où je le mordait. Car la peau n'a pas la même odeur selon les endroits. Le cou est celui qui a la plus entêtante odeur, mais l'épaule à un goût plus salé qui se marri sûrement bien avec le sucré de son sang.

Je dois tout essayer avec lui.

À la pause de midi, Seijuro rangea ses affaires et me fit signe de le suivre. Nous nous rendons dans une salle tout en haut du lycée, au dernier étage. Le genre de salle isolée où nous faisions nos parties de shogi avant.

Il s'assit sur un bureau et me fit signe de venir vers lui. À ma venue, il écarta ses jambes pour que je me glisse entre. Il appuya son dos contre le mur et approcha ma tête de ses lèvres. Elles étaient plus douces encore que ce que j'avais pu rêver. Sa bouche avait une chaleur agréable et sa langue gracile dansait avec la mienne. Je sentais tout son corps s'échauffer alors que je défaisais les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise ainsi que sa cravate.

Je fit glisser un côté, dévoilant une épaule. Je délaissai ses lèvres et mordit sa peau salé. Sa bouche près de mon cou laissait sortir un souffle de plus en plus rapide qui me chatouillait. Je mordit sa clavicule, absorbant le liquide chaud. J'avais raison, chaque endroit avait son propre goût.

Quel était celui de ses cuisses ? De ses chevilles ? De ses poignets ? De ses hanches ? De ses flans ?

Il me fallait tout de lui.

Mais lui ne voulait sûrement qu'une seule chose de moi.

Il retira entièrement ma chemise, sa tête toujours près de mon cou. Je sentais ses lèvres si proches qui me caressait furtivement. Puis, alors que je débouclais sa ceinture, il mordit lui aussi dans ma peau.

-Seijuro ?

-Tu me mords, alors je te mords.

Mais il n'avait pas les canines pour alors c'était assez douloureux. Mais si cela l'amusait, je n'allait pas l'en priver.

Nous nous retrouvâmes nus l'un face à l'autre. Ses mains caressaient mon torse comme si j'étais un objet précieux qu'il fallait toucher et retoucher sans arrêt pour estimer la valeur.

J'allais le préparer avant de repenser qu'il avait un an de moins. Il n'avait que quinze ans et moi seize. Peut-être que finalement, il ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

Mais il avança son bassin vers le mien et je compris qu'il en avait vraiment envie. Il humidifia mes doigts et je pu les glisser en lui. Il s'agrippa à moi et enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Un fois que je fut sûr qu'il était parfaitement préparé, j'entrai en lui.

Il gémit et de petite larmes de douleur dévalèrent ses joues. Je les léchai et attendit qu'il soit plus détendu pour bouger. Seijuro respirait difficilement entre ses sanglots, je caressai ses cheveux, un peu coupable de lui faire si mal. Mais il savait comme moi que la douleur finira par disparaître au profit du septième ciel.

Je le sentais plus détendu et bougeai légèrement en lui. Il soupira de plaisir et je me permit d'aller plus vite. Seijuro ondulait ses hanches en rythme avec moi, nos corps n'étaient plus qu'un seul être. Mes mains dans son dos, je le serrai contre moi et accélérai mes vas et viens. Lui avait ses bras autour de mon cou et ses doigts agrippaient mes cheveux.

Son corps contre moi était bouillonnant mais le mien était terriblement froid, comme tous les vampire et mon cœur ne battait pas, alors qu'il devrait aller à un rythme affolant. Mais je sentais le siens palpiter sous sa peau comme un petit papillon.

Seijuro criait presque de plaisir, je me retenais de faire de même. Les sensations étaient tellement intenses, je me sentais tellement bien en lui. Le savoir autour de moi, savoir qu'il était maintenant complètement à moi. Son corps, son âme, son sang.

J'avais tout de lui, je lui donnais tout de moi. Je lui offrais mon corps, mon âme, mon amour.

Akashi se mordit la main pour étouffer ses cris. Je sentais l'extase proche, mais c'était encore trop tôt, je voulais que notre étreinte dure plus longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas possible, à contre cœur, nous atteignions le septième ciel.

Nous reprenions notre souffle, j'étais encore en lui, il était encore contre moi. Ma peau était parcourue de frissons et la sienne peinait à refroidir. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait lâcher l'autre. Nous pourrions rester ensemble des heures. Nous pourrions ne jamais nous quitter, passer notre vie l'un en l'autre, jouer qu shogi ensemble encore pendant une éternité.

Seijuro me glissa à l'oreille que la pause de midi était bientôt terminée, que nous allions devoir retourner en cours. Je ne voulais pas, lui non plus. Mais contrairement à moi, il avait un père qui ne supporterait pas qu'il sèche les cours.

Nous nous séparons et nous rhabillons. Mais nous n'avions tout deux qu'une seule idée en tête, nous voulions recommencer dès que possible.

 _Je te veux de nouveau._

* * *

Le soir, quand je suis rentré, mes frères remarquèrent tout de suite les morsures laissées par Seijuro. Ils tentèrent de comprendre par qui je m'étais fait mordre avant de comprendre ce que j'avais fait. Depuis, ils veulent à tout prix rencontrer Akashi.

Mais compte tenu de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, je préférais éviter.

Après seulement une semaine de cours et de galipettes cachées dans les salles de cours ou dans les vestiaires voir même dans les douches du gymnase, nous étions découverts. Le lycée appela le père de Seijuro. Moi, il n'y avait personne à prévenir de toute façon.

Akashi ne pouvait pas m'inviter chez lui et nous étions très surveillé au lycée. En tant qu'étudiants, nous n'avions pas l'argent pour nous payer une chambre d'hôtel alors nos rencontres étaient compromises. Je ne pouvais même plus sucer le sang de Seijuro tranquille sans que l'on pense que nous allions encore faire l'amour.

La seule solution était qu'il vienne chez moi. Mais quand je lui proposai, je voyais bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il devait avoir de mauvais souvenirs de ma mère. Il fallait dire qu'elle était particulière. Ses yeux, comme les miens, étaient verts, presque jaunes et ses pupilles étaient fendues. Ses longs cheveux violets formaient deux mèches sur le côté de sa tête qui ondulaient étrangement. Elle portait aussi une robe noire qui la rendait intimidante.

-Ma mère n'est pas chez moi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, elle ne reviendra pas avant longtemps. Tu ne risque rien. Mes frangins seront simplement curieux à ton propos mais ils ne te ferons rien.

-Curieux, c'est à dire qu'il voudrons me goûter ?

-Non. Seulement te connaître. Mais je ne suis pas obligé de leur dire que tu sera là. Je te cacherai et cette fois-ci, je le ferai bien.

Finalement, il avait accepté.

Le soir, il était dans ma chambre, nous étions rentré sans se faire remarquer par Raito et Kanato. À vrai dire, c'était à se demander s'ils étaient dans la maison quand nous étions arriver. Mes deux demi-frères posaient moins de problèmes, ils étaient rarement présents.

Ma chambre était plutôt banale pour une chambre de vieux manoir. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin où pourrait dormir sans encombre quatre personnes, un grand bureau en bois brun, une énorme bibliothèque qui prenait tout un mur. Il y avait aussi une très grande porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit balcons d'où on voyait un parterre de roses rouges.

La seule chose atypique qui attira l'attention d'Akashi fut la vierge de fer*. Mais cela ne l'effraya pas tant que cela. Il ne me prit pas pour un fou pour autant.

Je déshabilla Seijuro et l'allongea sur le lit. J'observai son corps de sportif absolument magnifique. Il avait tout pour lui. Une beauté physique et morale.

Je me mit sur lui et léchai son nombril, Seijuro se tortillât sur le lit mais ne me repoussa pas. Je mordit son flans droit et l'entendis gémir. Ma bouche remonta le long de son torse et arriva vers ses épaules, je descendis son bras et planta mes crocs dans son poignet. Le goût de sa peau et de son sang mélangé créait une saveur sublime. Mais cela ne valait pas son cou.

Je repris mon chemin gustatif sur son corps, je goûtai ses hanches, ses paumes, ses chevilles et je terminai vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Je lui avait prit pas mal de sang alors mon petit mystère fatiguait. Mais il n'a pas voulu l'avouer tout de suite, il voulait que je lui fasse d'abord l'amour.

Pour me convaincre, il se retourna sur le lit et me présenta ses fesses. Je me glissai en lui. Mon dos touchait le siens, mes mains glissèrent sensuellement le long de ses bras. Nos doigts s'emmêlèrent tandis que je me mouvais en lui. Ma bouche embrassait sa nuque et son cou devenu si sensible à force d'être maltraité par mes canines de prédateur.

Il cambrait son dos en atteignant l'extase en même temps que moi. Je m'extirpai de lui et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Il était épuisé et s'endormit très vite après. Je le couvrit de la couette et colla son corps au mien avant de le rejoindre dans le monde des rêves.

 _Bonne nuit._

* * *

Ayato dormait encore quand je me réveillai en pleine nuit. J'avais mal aux reins mais j'étais le seul à blâmer, je le voulais. La sensation de lui en moi était tellement enivrante que je le voudrait toute la journée, à tout moment. Si seulement la fatigue et le principe de « tout à un fin » n'existait pas alors que crois que nous passerions notre temps ensemble sous les draps. Les rideaux de la chambre n'était pas fermé et la pleine lune éclairait toute la pièce. Elle rendait la vierge de fer plus effrayante encore.

Je me demandais tout de même si elle avait déjà servit.

J'enfilai mon boxer et mon jean et me levai pour contempler la cours intérieure vu sous les rayons de la lune.

Il y avait une fontaine au centre. Puis suivait une alternance de chemin pavé et de bosquets de roses. Toujours des roses blanches ou rouge. Celles sous la fenêtre d'Ayato en l'occurrence étaient rouges. C'est alors, en les détaillant, que je remarquai une forme au centre de ce bosquet. Une forme qui ressemblait à un corps. Mais la chair semblait calcinées et on ne voyait pratiquement plus que les os. Mais in restait encore quelques mèches de cheveux violets à cette personne.

C'était la mère de d'Ayato.

Mais qui l'avais tué ? Pourquoi le cadavre était-il resté là, exposé comme un trophée ? Serait-ce par fierté de l'avoir tué ?

Ce ne serait pas...

Je fut pris d'un affreux haut le cœur et failli vomir en imaginant que ce soit Ayato et ses frères qui aient fait une telle chose. Mais si ce n'était pas eux, il aurait sans doute enterré le corps et ne l'aurai pas exhibé.

Une affreuse peur tordit mon ventre. Et si j'étais leur prochaine victime ? Et si Ayato m'avais fait venir pour cela ? Et s'il avait d'abord attendu de me goûter pour savoir si j'avais bon goût et pouvoir m'offrir comme banquet à sa famille ?

J'enfilai ma chemise blanche sans faire de bruit et parti pied nus en courant dans la demeure. Je me souvenais à-peu-près par où nous étions entré pour être discret.

Je regrettais notre nuit, j'étais trop fatigué pour courir aussi vite que je l'aurai voulu. J'avais l'impression d'être une limace rhumatisante. Je partis en passant par le jardin derrière le manoir pour être caché par la forêt. Mes pas me conduisaient vers un grand lac où se reflétait l'astre lunaire. Où devais-je aller ensuite ? À droite ? À gauche ? Nous n'avions pas pris ce chemin les deux fois précédente, j'étais entré comme sorti par le grand portail devant la maison.

Je commençais à aller vers la droite, vers le ponton qui s'avançait dans l'eau.

-C'est pas sympa de nous fausser compagnie, commença une voix.

-C'est vrai. Tu aurai au moins pu te présenter à nous avant de fuir comme un voleur, repris une autre.

Je me retournai mais il n'y avait personne. Puis, j'entendis un mouvement derrière moi mais n'eus pas le temps de me retourner. Je reçu un coup dans le derrière de mes jambes et tombai à genoux dans l'herbe pleine de rosée. Une mains se plaqua sur ma bouche et la même personne attrapa mon poignet droit de derrière.

Un garçon ressemblant beaucoup à Ayato se mit devant moi. Il avait presque les même yeux que lui, mais pas aussi beau et ses pupilles n'étaient pas fendues. Il portait un chapeau et ses cheveux rouges et plus longs que ceux de mon amant en sortait.

-Mère nous a parlé de toi et de ton odeur délicieuse. Quand on a su que tu étais parti, cela nous à fait beaucoup de peine parce qu'on aurait bien voulu te tester au moins une fois. Alors comme tu es venu aujourd'hui, on s'est dit que c'était l'occasion rêvée. En plus, Ayato ne viendra pas nous déranger.

Celui en face de moi que j'identifiai comme étant Raito s'agenouilla devant moi, il prit mon poignet gauche et le mit dans mon dos pour que je ne me débatte pas. Je le vis sortir ses crocs et il les planta dans ma gorge. J'en sentit d'autre dans mon poignet.

C'était désagréable et douloureux, très loin de ce que faisait Ayato. Quand c'était lui qui me mordait, je ressentais un certain plaisir, j'aimais cette sensation. Mais là, non. Je tentai de me débattre mais ils raffermissaient leurs emprises sur moi. Je sentais mon sang se concentrer vers ma gorge et en partir en douleur. Mes forces me quittèrent au fur et à mesure que je perdais mon sang.

Raito s'éloigna, il avait mon sang au coin de la bouche. J'avais mal à tête je me sentais faible. Je n'avais sûrement plus assez de sang pour alimenter tout mon corps. Mon cœur battait bien plus vite qu'à la normale et je sentais que ce n'était pas la peur qui provoquait cela.

Le deuxième garçon, celui qui m'a mordu le poignet et qui était derrière moi se mit à côté de l'autre. Il devait s'agir de Kanato. Il ramassa sur le sol, toujours derrière moi, une peluche. Il s'agissait d'un ours en peluche borgne. Kanato lui avant les cheveux violets semblables à ceux de sa mère. Ses yeux aussi étaient violets et il n'avait pas non plus les pupilles fendues.

Je portai ma main à mon cou et sentit les deux petit trous laissés par les canines de Raito. Du sang en suintait encore. Idem sur mon poignet. Je ne pouvais que contempler les gouttes vermeilles qui s'échappaient et les lécher pour en garder encore un peu en moi et ne surtout pas m'évanouir.

Je devais fuir.

-Si tu savais, Seijuro, comme ton sang est délicieux, il ressemble à celui de notre mère. Bien que je ne l'ai goûté qu'une seule fois avant de brûler son corps, je me souviens de son goût délicieux... Je pourrais en boire pendant toute une éternité... commença Kanato avec un visage de plus en plus effrayant et proche du sadisme extrême au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Mais, malheureusement, les humains ne sont pas comme nous. Vous avez une vie qui admet une fin.

Mes doutes devinrent des réalités, c'était bien les trois frères qui avient tués leur mère. Mais peut-être qu'Ayato ne faisait-il pas parti du complot ? Peut-être n'a t-il rien fait.

Raito s'approcha de moi, s'il me touchait encore, je ne pourrais en aucun cas trouver la force de résister.

-J'aimerai tellement, ici et maintenant, boire tout ce délicieux met... Cependant, d'autres que moi aimerait y goûter aussi.

-Quand ce sera fait, en revanche, je pourrais faire de toi ma plus belle poupée de cire, repris Kanato avec un sourire fou qu'il devait tenir de sa mère.

Ce qu'il restait de mon sang se glaça. J'allais sans doute mourir cette nuit. Ils allaient me tuer à petit feu, se délectant de mon sang.

 _Laissez-moi vivre._

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. Seijuro n'était pas là. Une partie des ses vêtements traînaient encore sur le sol, mais lui, n'était pas là.

Alors que je voulais me lever, quelqu'un me plaqua contre le matelas. Il s'agissait de Rihita, mon oncle et l'amant de ma mère. Ses yeux rouges et inquiétants me dévisageaient sournoisement.

-Allons, ne vas pas gâcher notre petite fête. Ce serai dommage.

-Où est Seijuro ?

-Cela dépend par où il est parti tout à l'heure.

Je me débattais contre lui mais cela ne changeait rien. Rihita prit mes poignets et me leva de force. J'étais honteux d'être seulement vêtu de mon bas de pyjama et d'un tout petit t-shirt devant lui mais seul m'échapper pour retrouver Seijuro m'importait. Mon oncle me conduit de force vers la vierge de fer.

Il me jeta à l'intérieur et les piques pénétrèrent mon dos violemment. Je hurlai de douleur alors que le porte se refermait sur moi. Par chance, mon cœur n'avait pas été transpercé. Mais je devais n'avoir maintenant que quelques heures à vivre si personne ne venait me sortir de là.

Dans l'espoir que l'un de mes demi-frères, soit Shu, soit Sobaru soit Reiji m'entende et viennent m'aider, je me mis à hurler le plus fort possible.

Seijuro, entends-moi.

 _Reste en vie._

* * *

De ma vue trouble, je voyais une forme noire avancer vers moi alors que Raito et Kanato me regardais m'affaiblir en souriant.

-Oh, Rihita, nous t'attendions.

-Vous avez commencé sans moi.

-Peut-importe, sers-toi.

La forme s'avança, sa main gantée caressa ma joue. Je n'avais plus la moindre once de force, avec dépits, je ne pouvais que me laisser faire.

Il planta ses crocs dans mon épaule. Ses dents à lui étaient encore plus douloureuses que les autres mais même crier sous la brûlure qu'elles provoquait m'était impossible.

Je vis, au loin, quelqu'un d'autre approcher. C'était une femme. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Cordelia, mais celle-ci était censée être morte. À moins que je ne me soit trompé ? Non, elle était bien morte. Mais alors, serait-ce son fantôme ?

Quand Rihita me lâcha, j'étais si faible que je tombai en avant, Cordelia retint de justesse ma chute et cala ma tête sur son épaule.

-Eh bien, Seijuro-kun, tu as bien grandi. Tu es un beau garçon maintenant. Ton odeur s'est affirmée par rapport à la dernière fois que je t'ai senti. Peut-être que cela valait le coup de t'avoir laissé partir.

Alors pourquoi ne pas attendre encore un peu ?

Cordelia caressa mes cheveux tendrement, comme le ferait une mère. Sa main que je voyais pourtant immaculée semblait, au toucher, couverte de sang. Tout comme son épaule. Je ne sentais pas son souffle, elle ne respirait pas.

Mais j'étais épuisé, c'était peut-être mon cerveau qui jouait au farceur, j'avais presque envie qu'elle m'achève tout de suite.

Je fermai les yeux et attendit qu'elle me morde. Cela n'attendit pas longtemps. Elle était délicate en le faisant, ses crocs étaient indolores, comme ceux d'Ayato. Elle mordait comme lui, la même douceur. C'était insupportable, j'éprouvais du plaisir. Des larmes dévalèrent mes joues.

Je me sentais glisser vers le sommeil. Mais allais-je un jour me réveiller ? Et si je me réveillais, Ayato serait-il là ? Où bien serais-je dans un cachot servant de garde-manger à sa famille de fous ?

J'y pense, je ne lui ait... jamais dis que...

 _...Je l'aimais._

* * *

Sobaru m'aida à sortir de la vierge de fer. Si j'avais plus de temps, je l'aurai remercié mille fois mais je ne pouvais pas. Seijuro étais en danger.

Peut-être même mort.

Je courrai comme un fou, épuisé par ces minutes, peut-être heures à hurler comme un fou pour qu'on vienne m'aider. Du sang suintait de mes profondes blessures et coulait en cascade sombre sur mes habits. Je tentais d'ignorer la douleur, mais elle était là. Elle se faufilait en moi tel un serpent.

Je ne savais pas par où Seijuro aurai pu fuir. Il serait étonnant qu'il ait quitté la maison par le grand portail, il a sans doute voulu ne pas se faire voir et se diriger vers la forêt.

Et le lac.

Je passais par le chemin au milieu de la forêt pour arriver au plus vite vers le lac. À de nombreux moments, je crus que j'allais m'évanouir sous la douleur et la quantité de sang que je perdais à chaque pas.

La lune se reflétait sur la grande étendue d'eau. Il n'y avait pas de vent et son image était fixe, elle n'ondulait même pas. Les poissons devaient tous dormir car la surface était presque angoissante tellement elle était plate. On aurait dit un miroir.

Je m'arrêtai en furetant partout autour de moi. Seijuro n'étais nul part. Je continuai à longer la berge avant d'apercevoir un ombre fine au bord du ponton qui glissait au dessus du lac. Ces cheveux rouges... J'en étais sûr, c'était Seijuro.

Envahit par la joie, je fit abstraction de la douleur et couru vers lui. À l'entente de son nom que je criai désespérément, il se retourna. Il portait son jean, sa chemise, mais avait les pieds nus. Il n'était pas couvert de morsures comme le craignait et semblait bien se porter. Son visage était neutre jusqu'à ce que je me trouve devant lui. Là, il s'illuminât d'un sourire, sans doute le plus doux mais aussi je le plus triste que j'ai jamais vu sur son visage.

-Seijuro... soufflais-je avec bonheur avant de le serrer dans mes bras.

Je sentit alors son corps trempé d'eau. Ses habits en étaient imbibés, tout comme ses cheveux. Quand je touchais sa peau, qui paraissait pourtant sèche, je sentais de l'eau. Je touchais tout son corps, tentant de comprendre. Sur son cou intacte d'apparence, je sentais pourtant deux trous laissés par des crocs de vampires.

-Seijuro ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Il voulait pourtant, je le voyais articuler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Je compris alors ce qu'il se passait. Je le regardai avec affolement avant de fixer l'eau du lac. Si le Seijuro devant moi était un esprit détrempé, alors son corps ne pouvait être que sous l'eau.

Bien qu'angoissé à l'idée d'aller dans ce lac, sous cette surface, qui plus est en pleine nuit, je le fit pour sauver Seijuro et plongeai sans prendre plus le temps de réfléchir. L'eau entrait dans mes blessure, je la sentais et je laissais derrière moi une traîné de sang.

Je remerciais mes yeux de vampires un peu plus performants que ceux d'un humain lambda et la clarté de la nuit. Je voyais chaque relief et repéra un amas d'algues hautes juste sous le ponton. Akashi y était certainement. Si ceux qui l'avait mordu et tué voulaient se débarrasser de lui, rien de mieux que le lac. Mais il n'allaient pas non plus s'amuser à jeté son corps le plus loin possible alors Seijuro était forcement là.

La nage n'était pas vraiment ma spécialité mais je me débrouillais pour rejoindre les algues. Je distinguai bel et bien un corps pris au milieu. Sous les différents courants régnants, certaines plantes s'étaient entortillées autour des membres mais je reconnaissais Seijuro. Je voyais ses pieds et l'herbe du jardin agrippée entre ses orteils qui avait dû s'installer là quand il avait couru pour fuir. Je cherchai sa tête ou ses bras pour pouvoir plus facilement le sortir de là.

Je trouvai une main, tirai dessus et par chance arrivai à démêler la plupart des algues qui tenaient son corps.

À bout de souffle, il allait vite falloir que je remonte à la surface. Mais je pouvais encore tenir assez longtemps pour démêler le reste de ses membres. J'arrachai les quelques algues qui tenaient sa jambe droite et ses hanches et pu enfin le tenir en entier dans mes bras.

J'oubliais presque que j'étais sous l'eau, que l'air allait bientôt me manquer, qu'il était sûrement mort quand je regardais ce visage paisible. De petites bulles d'eau collaient à la peau de son visage, ses cheveux se battaient harmonieusement dans l'eau et sa chemise dévoilait parfois son torse parfait.

Posant mes mains de chaque côtés de son cou, je sentais les morsures, j'approchai son visage du miens et scella nos lèvres, lui donnant ce qu'il me restait d'air. Mes pieds sur la vase du fond du lac, je donnai une grande impulsion et pu remonter à la surface sans avoir besoin de mes mains qui serrait son corps.

Je nageai maladroitement jusqu'au bord en m'aidant des piliers du ponton.

Je déposai le corps de Seijuro sur l'herbe, repris mon souffle, résistai à la tentation de regarder si son esprit était toujours au bout du ponton, s'il était éventuellement plus présent, plus opaque que tout à l'heure.

Sans attendre plus, je cherchai un pouls dans le cou de mon amant mais n'en trouva aucun. Il ne respirai pas non plus. Cela dit, tout n'était pas perdu, certaines personnes avait survécu alors que leur cœur avait cessé de battre pendant trois heures. Seijuro était un battant.

Je commençai un massage cardiaque, mettant pour ma force, alternant avec du bouche à bouche.

Du sang sortait de mes blessures et tombait sur son corps trempé. Je ne devais pas abandonner, pas même alors que j'étais physiquement à bout, alors que tout espoirs semblaient perdus après des minutes et des minutes à tout essayer pour le sauver.

-Respire ! Respire !

Mais j'avais beau prier, rien ne se passait. Ma vue devenait trouble, je ne voyait que les ombres de son corps qui se soulevait sous mes doigts alors que je broyais sa cage thoracique.

Il devait vivre !

La vie me l'a arraché une fois, dans cette maison, je refuse que cela se passe une seconde fois comme ça. Il n'a pas le droit de mourir !

Vider de mes forces, je ne voyais presque plus rien et mon rythme avait beaucoup diminué, je ne parvenais plus à trouver la force nécessaire pour souffler dans sa bouche, j'étais épuisé.

Je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'il meure ici. Son corps tremblait sous moi, je continuai mon massage, la vue maintenant noir et imperméable aux sons. Seule me restait la sensation de sa chemise trempée de l'eau du lac sous mes doigts.

Je chancelai, ma prise sur son torse devenait incertaine, je n'appuyais peut-être plus sur con cœur. Il se soulevai encore un peu quand j'appuyai mes mains.

À bout de force, je tombai sur le côté, ma tête frappant l'herbe humide, mes cheveux frôlaient l'eau. Je ne voyais plus rien et me demandait si Seijuro avait finalement survécu, si ce que je venais de faire, si ce à quoi j'ai passé mes tous derniers instants avait finalement payé.

Je me sentais sombrer dans l'inconscience dû à la perte excessive de sang. Mais il semble couler moins vite de mes plaies. Si tout se termine ici, alors, Seijuro, je n'aurai jamais eu le temps de te dire que...

 _...Je t'aime._

* * *

 _*Instrument de torture (jamais vraiment utilisé). Une sorte de sarcophage avec des piques à l'intérieur. La personne se fait empaler quand on ferme la boite._

 **Alors... Une fin un peu particulière. Ce n'est pas une death fic, du moins, je pense que vous pouvez voir des indices laissant supposer qu'ils sont tous les deux morts, ou tout les deux vivants. En fait, c'est vous qui décidez si vous voulez les voir mourir ou vivre.**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous a plus ^^**

 **à plus !**


End file.
